<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Embarrassment by PrincessRainbowPastel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645347">Embarrassment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRainbowPastel/pseuds/PrincessRainbowPastel'>PrincessRainbowPastel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Murdad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRainbowPastel/pseuds/PrincessRainbowPastel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired by a hilarious tumblr post my bff Zeahart03 (also please check out her works on here she's amazing) tagged me in so of course I had to write a fanfic about it because I'm trash. </p><p>Btw this is a Murdad fanfic NOT A NUDOC FANFIC </p><p>BECAUSE THAT'S PEDOPHILIA</p><p>k thx :3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murdoc Niccals &amp; Noodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Embarrassment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another one of my earlier fics, so sorry if anything comes off as cringey or odd and for the fact that this is so short lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Murdoc sat on the sofa with little 11 year old Noodle on his lap as they watched The Powerpuff Girls on the tv. Murdoc wasn't really into kids shows, but he thought the powerpuff girls were actually pretty cool. His favorite character was the tall green guy, Ace (heheh). Plus, Murdoc always lets Noodle watch her shows when she watches tv with him. While Noodle was watching the show, she started to get a sharp pain around her stomach. She didn't know what was wrong, but it really hurt. She tried to ignore it at first, but the pain started to grow stronger the more she ignored it. She held her abdomen as she winced and cuddled her face into Murdoc's chest. He looked down and saw that Noodle looked pretty uncomfortable. "What's wrong, love? Ya got a belly ache?" He asked as he rubbed her back. She nodded as she continued to hold her stomach. "Right. Let's get you some medicine then." Murdoc said as he lifted Noodle off of his lap so he could get up. He then noticed a red stain on his pant leg. He looked at it, confused of what it was. He then looked at Noodle who was turned around still watching her show and saw that she also had a stain on the back of her dress. She then realized that Murdoc hadn't gotten up and looked over to see him looking at the red stain on his pants. She looked at the back of her dress and saw she also had a stain and then realized what had happened. She blushed until her face was beet red and started to cry as she covered her face with her hands. "Gomen'nasai, gomen'nasai! Watashi wa imi shinakatta! (I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!)" She sobbed. Murdoc looked at her sympathetically and got off the couch then crouched down to her level. "Hey, it's alright, love. It's alright. Don't worry about it." He said softly as he started to pet her hair. "I'm not mad at ya. Accidents happen. Besides, it'll come out in the wash." He said with a shrug. "Gomen'nasai." She cried as she hugged him. Murdoc understood what she had said since he actually knew a little bit of Japanese. He returned her hug as he rubbed her back. "It's alright, love. You have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault." He said to her as he closed his eyes and rubbed her back. He continued to rub her back and comfort her until she was calmed down. "How about you go clean up and I'll run by the store and get you some uh...things...then we can go get some ice cream? Yeah? Does that sound like a good idea?" He asked her with a smile. She wiped her eyes and smiled as she nodded. "Right, I'll be right back, okay?" He told her. She nodded before going off to her room. Murdoc went back to change his pants, then went by the store to get Noodle some "things" (because he's a good dad) and later on went to the ice cream shop with her and enjoyed the rest of the day with her and the rest of the band and they were all a happy band family.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>